


Ghost

by Thebeastisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeastisyou/pseuds/Thebeastisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent Calender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

Dalton is harder to find than Kurt would have guessed. Google maps is being decidedly unhelpful, and it doesn't even have a website, despite it's apparent prestige. In the end, Puck has to give him directions, though he brushes Kurt off when asked how he knows. With the wind whipping around his knees and the sky pale overhead, Kurt stands beside his car and gapes at the school. It's massive, all brick and giant windows. The interior is just as extravagant, it's like nothing has changed for hundreds of years. he wanders the halls for a while, listening for music, yes, but mostly falling in love with the paintings, the prestige, the warm and cozy atmosphere.

It's as he's descending down a slowly spiraling staircase that it's about time that he finds what he came here for. He stops a boy with an antique pocket watch and cold hands. Blaine. Blaine who leads him to a common area and then a sitting room. Who serenades him, gives him coffee, lets him cry. 

Says "Stay with us," Says "It's safe here," Kurt can feel the coffee warming him from the inside out, and he's drowsy. Right now it sounds like a great idea to stay, to sleep for a while, to wake up and see Blaine again. His eyes are already half closed when he remembers his dad, his Glee club, and he struggles to wake up, hoping Blaine hadn't noticed and thought him rude.

Kurt stands, fighting the drowsiness, the warmth. Says "This place is incredible," Says "I'll talk to my dad," Promises.

Blaine's pale now, and shadows spread around his eyes and cheeks. Says "We need you," Says "I need you,"

Kurt laugh is nervous, uneasy fingers fumble as he lifts his bag to his shoulder. Promises. It's not enough. Blaine walks toward him, and Kurt backs away slowly. The humming of Warblers fills the room, a simple haunting melody. Kurt's shaking by the time he hits the doors, and doesn't take his eyes off Blaine while he opens them. 

"Kurt, please," Blaine's fading as he moves closer, the edges of his blazer curl into the air like wisps of smoke.

Kurt runs. He runs as the lights flicker and then extinguish. He runs as the ceiling crumbles. As the windows fall in. As the paintings crash down around him. The Warblers are louder, faster, their tune lost and frantic. He's out of breath and choking when he stumbles through the hole left by the front doors. He staggers to his car and locks it before collapsing. Catching his breath, he looks at the ruin before him. One side completely destroyed, the rest following close behind. The grounds are overgrown and dotted with saplings. Cold and empty, Kurt drives back home, ignoring the shivers that follow him, tracing down his spine.


End file.
